I'm Happy With You
by Wandhappy
Summary: Molly has always been amother to harry, what happends when she because a bit to motherly? will she give up her kids to be with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Molly has always been a mother to Harry. What happens when she becomes a bit too motherly? Will she give up her kids to be with Harry? Harry/Molly slash

A/N: Trust me I know how insane this must sound to you. You know I love to write about the most far-fetched things out there. I love for people to read my stories and be like "What the fuck?" I really don't think Harry and Mrs. Weasley would have ever gotten together but hey I live in a perverted and strange mind so get used to it!

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Harry Potter than you think Paris Hilton is awesome……..Hahahahahahahaha…..No

Chapter 1

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. An 18-year-old reflection stared back at him. It had been 1 year since the demise of Lord Voldemort, and Harry couldn't be happier. He would be going to the burrow today to have dinner with the Weasley's. He smiled at him self, he looked good. He had let his hair grow around his face, he had gotten a great tan (thanks to Neville for inviting him to the beach), and He had grown about 6 inches and his best feature he owed to Quidditch. Being on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team he had acquired very sexy lean muscles. Harry grinned.

He looked away from his bathroom mirror and went to find a clean shirt for him to wear. He was looking forward to seeing the Weasley's, he never got to see them due to the fact he was always either in a game or practicing. He found a nice emerald green T-shirt that went great with his eyes. After putting it on he found his shoes and put them on. When he had finished tying the laces he felt it was time to go. Stepping out the front door of his mansion he took one more look before Apparating to the Burrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ron, honestly could you hurry up I need to freshen up before Harry arrives." Knocked Mrs. Weasley outside of the bathroom door, he had been in there for an hour.

"Oi, just a few more minutes Mum I need to make sure I look perfect for Hermione, Harry is not the only one coming mom."

Ron had a point his girlfriend was coming to and Mrs. Weasley had completing forgotten about that, she was more interested in the fact Harry was coming.

"Alright fine, I'll just go to see if Ginny is threw with her bathroom."

Mrs. Weasley stomped off towards Ginny's room. Her and Harry had been apart for exactly 3 months today. Harry had caught her necking Dean while he was over at the Burrow "Doing Business with her" ever since then Harry has been rather distant with the family, that and the fact he is doing Quidditch 24/7.

She stopped outside of Ginny's room, being her mother she didn't knock on the closed door; neither did she notice the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the doorknob. As she walked in the sight she was greeted by scared the crap out of her.

"Hey Ginny, Ron's is hogging the bathroom and I was wondering if I cou- OH for piss sake Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter to things to Dean Thomas, Arthur would never allow her self to do.

Ginny frowned. "Have you ever heard of knocking Mom? Deans not finished could you come back later?"

Molly gaped…"You can actually think about continuing young lady, I mean I just walked in on you."

Ginny was growing impatient. "Mom I am 17 I am a legal adult, so…..Get the fuck out of my room." She went back to pleasuring a moaning Dean, as Molly stepped out of her room

"What has my family come to?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Apparated right out side the gates leading in to the Burrow. He recollected on the last time he was here, it had definitely not been the best visit.

FLASH BACK

"_Harry you played a great game today!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him at the door. Harry had come to pick up Ginny; it was their 1-year anniversary._

"_Thanks, oh the team loved the cookies you baked, at 'em all in a bout a minute" Harry chuckled._

_Mrs. Weasley smiled, and coaxed him into the living room. Harry expected to see Ginny sitting waiting on him, but she wasn't there, he turned to Mrs. Weasley "Where is Ginny? Is she ready?" _

_Mrs. Weasley studied him up and down. "I think she is in her room, with Dean Thomas. HE got a job as a Healer and he is her Resident. He came to drop off some paper work, he has been up there a rather long time." She gave him a small smile "Just go up and tell her you're here, I'll go start a pot of tea" She walked off leaving him very confused._

_Harry hesitated before climbing the staircase of the Burrow. He never realized how long it was until now, after what seemed like ten minutes he was right out of Ginny's door._

_All he could hear was constant murmurs and giggling. HE shook his head and opened the door._

"_Hey babe are you ready t- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Harry had turned red in the face at the sight in front of him. Dean was shirtless on top of a top and bra-less Ginny._

"_Oh my god! Harry!" Ginny was horrified she tried to cover herself up with the blanket, but Dean had tossed that off the bed 3o minutes ago so she sat there like she was, humiliated and scared._

_Harry was outraged. "YOU BITCH, IT IS OUR FUCKING 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY, AND HERE YOU ARE WITH FREAKING DEAN!"_

_Ginny was at a loss of words. "I-I-ts not what it looks like Harry."_

_This made Harry even more pissed. "OH REALLY BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE DEAN AND YOU WERE FROLICKING"_

"_What?" Ginny gave him a confused look._

"_I DON"T KNOW HAT I MEWNA ALL I KNOW IS WE'RE OVER GINNY, TAKE THIS IT WAS MEANT FOR YOU ANYWAY" HE took out a small black box and chucked it at her. _

_She opened it; it was a diamond ring. He heart fell to her stomach "Oh my God Harry" He didn't know if she should smile or cry. She looked at him, but there was no use seeing as how he was half way down the stairs._

_Harry's head hurt his girlfriend and could have been 'fiancée' was just caught cheating on him and he didn't know if he ever wanted to come back. He stomped into the living room, with his fists clenched. _

_All the Weasley's and Hermione were sitting in silence. They had obviously heard the whole thing. Molly looked uncertainly at Harry as he walked in. "Would you like a cup of tea Harry?"_

_Harry just ignored her and walked out of the house with out another word or another glance._

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry sighed, that had been the last time he had spent anytime with the Weasley's. Sure he had seen them at the matches, but like he had time to talk. With all those girls, paparazzi and autographs he had to sign, he barely had time to think, but today was his day off and he was going to spend it with the Weasley's whether he wanted to or not.

Harry began to make his way through the gates, and up the path that led to the door. He noticed how full the family garden look. Mrs. Weasley had to have worked her ass off. He gave a small chuckle, he knew how teenagery her family was becoming, and it was almost funny.

Harry found himself at the door a lot quicker than he had planned; he looked left to right before knocking. He could hear footsteps running through the house for the door, it was flung open.

Mrs. Weasley stood at the door with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. He noticed she had lost a lot of weight, and her hair had been straightened. Harry mentally slapped himself he was checking out Ron's mom.

Molly looked at Harry. She bit her lip with her teeth, he was gorgeous. He had let his hair grow longer(Normally she didn't care for that kind of thing.) he had acquired very defined muscles and he had grown about 6 inches taller. She had seen him in the matches but she hadn't seen him up close in three months.

Shaking his head Harry spoke. "It is good to see you Mrs. Weasley"

Her only reply was and extremely long bear hug, after that he was once again coaxed into the living room. As soon as he walked in he was attacked with questions and hugs.

"How do you think the Tornadoes will do this season?" George called out

"How do you think Fletchley did against your Wonky Feint?" Fred asked.

"Honestly is that all you boys care about? Quidditch?" said a different but familiar voice.

Harry spun around just in time to steal a hug. "Hermione how have you been?"

Hermione flipped her long brown curls behind her head with her hand. "I've been pretty good, You've been well, at least as far as I could read you've been doing good."

Harry felt guilty he hadn't had time to spend with her either or write letters and the only way really people could check in on him was through the paper, and Quidditch Weekly magazines.

Hermione laughed at his guilty face, "We all know how the best Quidditch player barely has time to think with all those blondes all over you how do you manage." The comment wasn't from Hermione. It was from Ginny. Everyone in the room fell silent and threw each other quick and uneasy glances. Hermione walked over to sit by Ron; she really didn't want ton sit trough this.

Harry's fists clenched, it wasn't because Ginny had spoken to him it was the fact Dean was right at her heals and they were holding hands, and oddly enough she was wearing his would have been wedding ring to her…..This girl was fucked up.

"Oh believe me I manage quite well thanks." He knew it would make her mad, then again did he really care?……NO

Ginny had fire in her eyes, "Well I more than positive you could have made time to see all your friends, and whoever your girlfriend is at the moment." She had her hands on her hips in the most Mrs. Weasleyish way.

That is when things started to get ugly. Mrs. Weasley tried to cut in before things got even worse "Hey, how about w-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT GINNY YOUR JUST PISSED THAT YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE WITH ME, I'M NOT TAKING YOUR SORRY ASS BACK" Harry was steaming, he had come for a nice visit not a throat aching fight.

Mrs. Weasley had grown pale. "Come on you two do you ha-"

"I SWEAR HARRY POTTER YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS DEAN IS BETTER IN BED THAN YOU ARE!"

At this comment most of the family left, except Ron and Hermione and a very confused Molly.

"YEAH YOU WOULD KNOW WOULDN'T YOU HAVING SLEPT WITH EVERY BOY THAT STANDS STILL LONG ENOUGH, YOU SLUT!"

Mrs. Weasley was growing frantic at the wanting for all of this to stop. "Come on We haven't se-"

"AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WHJILE YOU WERE PLAYING QUIDDITCH I WAS THE ONLY GIRL YOU FUCKED?"

Ron wrinkled his nose at this, he wasn't one to want to hear about Ginny's sex life, especially sense it used to include his best friend.

"YES AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU WERE. YOUR SO FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD GINNY, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THE ENGAGEMENT RING I GAVE 3 MONTHS AGO?" OH….Harry had hit the right question…..

Ginny gaped, that was a good question, why had she, after all this time, wore her would be engagement ring from Harry. She needed to make something up fast….but nothing was coming to her.

"Because it is not your ring for her, I gave it to her two weeks ago we're getting married." Dean said uncertainly, hey he had to help out his girlfriend some way.

Harry saw the lie in his eyes but decided to play along

"I SWEAR GINNY I HOPE Y-"

"FORTHER LOVEW OF FUCKSAKES PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP YOUR GOD DAMN FIGHTING AND GET YOUR HORMONAL ASSES IN THE KITCHEN FOR A FUCKING CUP OF GOD DAMN TEA" Molly's shoulders went up in down as she screamed this out. Harry and Ginny looked at her than at each other. Ron and Hermione were paused in their making out and were starring blankly at Mrs. Weasley. Slowly but surely everyone made his or her way in to thew kitchen.

When Harry entered he noticed that the kitchen was where the rest of the family had fled to during his row with Ginny. He laughed to himself.

He found a seat next to Ron and sat his butt down. While Molly passed out the tea, Harry broke a conversation with Ron.

"So how have you been mate?"

Ron looked at harry and then looked at Hermione and made his eyebrows go up and down in a way that made Harry quickly change the subject. "What team are you routing for this Quidditch season?"

Ron looked at him like he was stupid "Chudley Cannons Duh! They have one of the best seekers that Gryffindor had to offer." Ron said that with a smile. The coach of the Chudley Cannons had come to watch a game last year, which is when he scouted Harry.

"Would you like lemon for your tea Harry?" Molly smiled at him as she poured him a cup of tea.

Harry was shaken from his world when he noticed the extra effort Mrs. Weasley was putting in to pouring him his tea, he suddenly realized how very low cut her top was and how very big her boobs were. This was getting wired. "Uhh yes please Mrs. Weasley", he watched as she poured him a bit of lemon juice in his tea, she added even more effort this time he could see perfectly down his shirt, Ron got him out of his trance.

"Hey mate it is getting a bit dark, how about you stay the night to night. Hey maybe me you and Fred and gorge can do two on two Quidditch in the morning. I am sure you have the day off tomorrow."

Harry thought for a moment, he did have the day off tomorrow, he wouldn't mind staying the night and playing quidditch with Ron and the twins, it was Ginny and Dean he was worried about.

Ginny looked at him feeling a bit of guilt after what she had said to him to day. "Hey Dean we had better get back to your place before you mm wonders what we're up to, she grabbed his hand and led him out the door, he waved at Harry and then he vanished. Harry gave Ron a what in the world look" RNO shrugged "She moved in with him about a week ago."

Hermione let out a loud yawn. "Wow, I think I'll head home Mrs. Weasley thanks for everything." She got up to leave. "Wait a minute, I will walk you home." Ron grinned as he walked over to her. He put his hand on her waist and walked out of the door but not before giving Harry a very suggesting look.

Fred and George got up to leave as well. "We gotta go back to the joke shop mom, were supposed to be having a very busy day tomorrow. " Fred said as he and his twin walked over to their mother and gave her a quick hug and Apparated out of sight.

That only left Harry and Mrs. Weasley. It was now that Harry suddenly noticed someone missing. "Mrs. Weasley where is Mr. Weasley"

Mrs. Weasley had been cleaning dishes as the question was asked. She stopped in her tracks. Mr. Weasley hadn't been home in a week. She would write him at work and excuse after excuse would be his reply. "I am trying to get extra hours" "We have a big problem on our hands." "I'm not supposed to say" It was al she ever heard, that and his coming home for 10minutes to change and quickly leave again with out saying a word.

She looked at Harry "He has been really busy at the office lately" she said in an unconvincing tone. Harry saw through her, deciding not to press the subject any further he got up to go to bed.

"Oh wait a minute Harry I need to go with you to check and see if the extra bed in Ron's room is clean" She put down the pot she was cleaning and she led him up the stairs,

Harry followed right behind her on the way up to Ron's room. He caught himself several times eyeing her butt. She looked so good with all that extra weight gone. He quickly shook thoughts out of his mind that shouldn't have been there and noticed Mrs. Weasley had stopped. She opened the door leading in to Ron's room and inspected the bed.

"That's funny" she said curiously

"What's funny?"

"This bed looks like it was never slept in, it is so clean." She said

"Why is that funny?" harry wondered

"Because Hermione has been spending the night for the past week."

It took all Harry had not to laugh. He just looked at her. She shook her head "Any way, there are some pajama's in his dresser, and some of your cloths I think are still in Ginny's closet" She said that last statement carefully, she didn't went him to get angry again.

Harry yawned, he was too tired to get angry. He nodded and walked over to the dresser and took his shirt off as Molly made her way out of the door. "Good night Harry"

"Good night Mrs. Weasley"

"Hey harry"

"Yes"

"Call me Molly" she said with a wink

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay so what did every one think? Don't worry funny is still to come, but I wanted to put a little seriousness and romance in this fic. This will not turn out to truly be a Ginny/Harry, I may have insinuated that but it will not happened as long as I am the owner of the plot. Now if you want to know what happens next REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I know a Harry/Molly fic is weird but I mean hey, some people read Ginny/Ron so I don't want to hear it!. Lol I hope you enjoyed chapter one….. READ MY OTHER STORIES TO!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off I want to thank my best friend Sesshoumarucrazy (Hannah) for talking to me on the phone for hours on end about fanfiction plots, ideas, and of course reading them to each other. You need to defiantly check out her profile and stories, she writes really well, but the fanfics she has typed up she is too lazy to post them on Oh thank you to my reviewers I am glad this odd story has grabbed your interest.

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Harry Potter than you think Michael Jackson is black….wait….that is rather a tuffie!

Chapter 2

Harry twisted and turned under the Chudley Cannon comforter on Ron's extra bed. He opened one eye took look at the alarm clock, on the nightstand beside of him. 3:26 a.m. Harry groaned, he need to get some sleep.

Harry thought how the war had had its effect on so may people. Harry wished he could have stopped it before so many people were hurt. He felt like crying but he felt there was no use. He felt like running away and never coming back, but eventually he would be found.

He lay looking up at the ceiling. Snoring coming from the other side of the room told him that Ron was here. Harry wondered what time he had gotten back. Harry wondered how long Mr. Weasley had been 'busy' art work, Harry knew deep down there was more to that answer than Mrs. Weasley let on. He felt sad for her. All these kids, the war finally being over she seemed to be busier than ever.

Harry tried once again to close his eyes he gave up and rose up under the covers, he put his hand on the night table to search for his glasses, and he got up and headed towards the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mrs. Weasley's eyes shot open. She turned on her side in her bed to notice the empty half. She felt like crying. In 2 weeks it would be her and Arthur's 30th Wedding anniversary. She buried her head in her pillow and reminisced in the memories of when he was home form more than 10 seconds. Her heart ached at the feeling at being alone; she turned to the other side of the bed.

Trying with every thing she had she closed her eyes, it was no use she couldn't go to sleep. Sighing she got up and grabbed her robe form the doorknob. She walked over to the door and opened it quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry peered through the darkness. Even with his glasses he couldn't see a damn thing. HE walked with his arms out stretched to see if he could feel his way down stairs, all was going good until Mrs. Weasley walked out of her bedroom.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled out as he landed on top of something soft and squishy, He felt something squirm from under him.

"Lumos" he heard from a familiar voice. Light was shining on his face and his squishy soft thing. His eyes widened he had fallen on top of Mrs. Weasley, in a very….. Interesting position that caused several things to become…. Rather stiff.

Mrs. Weasley eyes widened at finding Harry Potter on top of her, he had each leg around her and his hands on either side of her head. It wasn't the fact that he was on top of her that made her uneasy, it was the fact he hadn't moved……. And the fact he was rather stiff…non- figuratively speaking.

Harry was at a loss of words, he felt really weird to the fact he hadn't moved. He bit his lip uneasily and tried to talk him self out of this….predicament. "Uh..er…How are you Mrs. Weasley." That was all her could say as he began to lift himself up. 

Molly felt like protesting, but didn't understand why as he got up. "I thought I told you to call me Molly" She smiled

Harry chuckled, "Sorry it's hard to break old habits."

Molly laughed, he could always bring a smile to her face. "Now I assume you were not out to tackle me to the floor"

Harry held out his hand to help her up. He noticed how warm and soothing her touch was. He quickly shook his head and spoke. "Actually I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Well that makes two of us, should I start us up a pot of tea?"

"That would be nice." They walked down the stairs in silence, As they walked into the kitchen Harry laughed to himself at how all the Weasley's problems seemed to be solved in the kitchen, and usually involved tea.

He watched as she put some water in the kettle to boil. She walked over and sat down at the table, Harry followed suit.

They sat in a very awkward silence. Harry started to realize he had never really had a one on one conversation with Mrs., Weasley

Molly cleared her throat. "So how are the cannons treating you? It seems like you've got a good team on your hands. That Keeper of yours is the best I have ever scene, don't you let Ron know that" She smiled

Harry looked up, "Yeah, that Samantha Rose is one amazing keeper. Nothing ever really gets past her. ", He chuckled at the Ron statement. He shifted his eyes at the fact he was only talking about Samantha. True she was a good player, but she was good looking to. Harry had had a tiny crush on her but her boyfriend was big and scary, and his name was Victor Krum.

Harry decided to ask Mrs. Weasley something about herself.

"Sooo, what all have you been up to?"

Molly rested her chin on her hand. "Well I finally got the garden free of gnomes, Ron doesn't seem to do it any more, since Hermione" she smiled "The most important thing I have been doing is watch you kids grow into some amazing adults. I am so proud of all you have accomplished Harry. If it wasn't for you I don't think any of us would be alive, you're my hero. Sirius would be proud."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes at the mention of his God- father. He noticed Mrs. Weasley move beside of him so she could hold him in her arms. Harry silently cried on her shoulder. Molly sighed as she heard him sniff. After all this boy has been through after all he has done for Witches and Wizards, and as busy as he has been, he now had the time to cry.

As she heard Harry's sniff fade away she pushed him from her to look in his eyes. Even though the tear walls his emerald eyes shone through, it was his eyes Molly liked the most. She flicked her wand and a box of tissues made their way into Harry's lap. Molly got up to fix the tea.

Harry wanted to kill himself for loosing it like that, especially in front of Molly. He had been through so much and had not had any time to sort it out. He had to admit though, he felt a lot better. He felt even better as he gulped down the tea Molly handed to him.

They sipped in silence. After what seemed to have been about an hour since Harry tackled Molly, Harry yawned.

"Bed" was all Molly had to say. He nodded in agreement and they walked in silence up the stairs.

Harry figured Molly would have stopped at her room, but as he went up the stairs, oddly enough she followed in his steps 'til they were in the doorway of Ron's room.

Harry turned to look at her. They stood there in more silence

It was now Harry realized he had never missed out on a mother. His was standing before him now. Every time he needed some where to stay or someone to talk to he could always count on Molly, he wished he knew what was really going on with Arthur.

Molly moved a little closer to Harry, and he noticed. He looked into her eyes hopping to see the truth behind them; instead he found the warmth of her lips.

END OF CHAPPIE

How was that cliffie? I am so sorry for not updating sooner; I have momentarily acquired a life. This chapter was so confusing to write I had something totally different written, and I changed it. I know it is not that long or that good. Chappie 3 is in the works and it is working pretty well if you want to find out what happens REVIEW

JESS

P.S. I am in dire need of a BETA if you are interested email me, also tell me how that works I don't know it that well, my friend used to do it for me but we live like 2 minutes away form each other so e-mail me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so happy at all the reviews I am getting. I want to thank all of you guys -HUGS-. I am so happy to have such great supporters of this story. I normally reply to reviews via the URL the email sends, I am debating if I should reply to them on here. I don't know. Thankies to my friend Draco'sbringingsexyback. Wow that is such a long user name lol. She is my BETA.

I am so sorry how bad this chapter reeks the only thing I liked about it was the mini cliffhanger. I had writer's block and I was hesitant about posting it but sadly I did.

AS I told you Draco'sbringingsexyback beta'd the story for me, she did……Well another reason for my late update is when she emailed me the copy she beta'd it went wrong several times….so next time I get a story beta'd I will take a different approach on sending it in to thew person.

DISCLAIMER-I'll own Harry Potter the day Dumbledore is straight…Right now he is about as straight as a curly fry.

READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES!

CHAPTER 3

UNSURE

Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes through the window. "UGHHHH". He sat up realizing he wasn't the only one up this morning.

Harry stared uneasy at his hard on… He had had the weirdest dream. He was talking and crying all over Mrs. Weasley and then when he was going to bed, they kissed.

Harry quickly shook his head and went to take a shower….a cold shower.

He removed himself from the bed, looking over to Ron's he realized he was gone. Harry suppressed a snort, 'probably gone to visit Hermione' he thought to himself. He walked out of Ron's room and headed towards Ginny's.

He held out his hand to turn the doorknob, he knew she wouldn't be in there, having moved in with Dean, But he still felt weird.

He quickly turned the handle and withdrew his hand and stepped through the door. He wasn't surprised to walk in finding pictures of her and Dean everywhere. Holding hands, kissing, laughing. Harry looked away quickly all of those pictures were making him sick. He violently shook his head. He walked over to the closet.

As he stood there opening it something flew out and hit him on the head. "What the hell?" He whispered. Looking down at the floor, he noticed it was a magazine. Picking it up he noticed it was Quidditch Weekly. It was the cover with Samantha and him with their backs together. Harry smiled; Samantha was an amazing girl.

He threw down the magazine and pulled all the cloths from the back of the closet all the way to the front.

He saw he still had jeans and shirts here. It made him wonder why she hadn't burned his cloths already, or ripped up that magazine. He grabbed a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as he made his way out he made a mental note to himself to remove his cloths from this house.

Finally making it to the bathroom, he huffed. Someone was already in it. Harry really wanted to get a shower and rid himself of his….hard problems, sighing he made his way to the kitchen.

Lazily pushing open the kitchen door, he heart stopped. There on the table lay, Kleenex two empty tea cups. Harry almost shat himself, it wasn't a dream!

Running as fast as he could up to Ron's room he ran into whom was in the shower.

"Hello Harry" Molly smiled in nothing but a towel.

Harry's mouth dropped, he had made out with Mrs. Weasley.…….. and he had a hard on because of Mrs. Weasley………And he was turned on by a wet girl in a towel…who was Mrs. Weasley….what the fuck was going on.

Molly frowned, "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry was at a loss of words, what could he possibly say. Shaking his head he hurriedly made his way back to Ron's room. But that made matter even worse.

"Oh Ron, do it again."

"Anything for you Hermione."

Harry thought he was just hearing things as he made his way to open Ron's door, he was sadly mistaken

Harry's mouth drooped. He wasn't hearing thing; Ron's head was in between a naked Hermione's legs. Harry thought he was going to throw up.

Ron lifted his head and body off; he was naked to, his eyes widened "Holy shit"

Hermione quickly tried to cover herself up, but finding no blanket she brought her knees to her chest.

"Harry!" she squeaked

Harry dropped his cloths and ran from the room screaming "Burn my eyes burn my eyes for the love of god somebody burn them!" He ran all the way down stairs in to the Weasley twins

Fred steadying himself and George stared at harry with a sad grin, "You to eh?"

Harry looked at him bewildered

"Don't feel bad, Fred and I walked in on them in the broom shed"

"In the kitchen"

"In the living room"

"In the oven"

Harry stared at Fred like he was crazy "The oven?"

Fred silently shook his head "Don't know Don't want to know."

Harry lowered his head, this was all a bit too much for him. He didn't know if he would ever rid his mind of Ron and Hermione. He wanted Molly out of his mind for right now to. That kiss was amazing, but there has to be some sort of problem that goes with it right? 'Are you insane?' he thought to himself. 'You made out with your best mate's mom there is more than problems with that'. Maybe it was just a friendly kiss. Or maybe it was a…. Harry's head hurt. He wanted something to get his mind off of everything. Jus as he was about to give up hope there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that possibly be?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as she walked down the last step of the stairs.

She smirked at Harry as she went to fetch the door.

'At least this time she is wearing cloths' He blushed to himself.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if Harry was here Harry Potter?"

Molly turned to look questionably at Harry. "It's for you"

Harry raised an eyebrow and made his way o the door. He opened it all the way to reveal who was behind it.

"Holy shit, Samantha Rose."

END OF CHAPPIE

I hate it. Well I like the cliffe sorry to those of you that don't but hey you keep reading. If I have confused any one let me try to unconfuse you. Molly likes Harry. Harry is not sure what is going on. It is kind of like Molly is getting back to Arthur for never being around. The next Chapter might be a bit interesting. Arthur comes home. I hope you all don't hate me that much. CH. 4 is going to be so much longer and better. Please review anyway. NO FLAMES!

Jess.

PS. I have been so busy lately, please don't hate me. I usually have no life but for some odd reason I have all of a sudden got one. This chapter barely went over a thousand words. Next chapter I will make sure exceeds 2000. I promise.

PSS: My mom, my grandma and my aunt have all had surgery…. Not to mention the holidays and the fact I have been re-hooked on to Dragonball DragonballZ and DragonballZGT, you can thank sesshoumarucrazy for that. I am now writing fanfiction for that to…But hey I am back and ready to write so be prepared for updates.


End file.
